Ultimates Annual: Howling Commandos
by T. L. Veselka
Summary: This is a prequel to my Ultimates story that can be read at any time within the story before issue 1 or after issue 16, doesn't matter. Before the Ultimates there was the Howling Commandos! I know in the comics world Annuals are usually stories that have no impact on the main continuity but not with this one. Several important characters in the Annual will return for Ultimates 2.


**The Ultimates Annual**

 **"** **Howling Commandos"**

 **The Ultimates . . .**

After facing down 9/11 most Americans thought they could persevere through it all but then disaster struck again eventually leading to the formation of the most powerful team of superhumans the world had known, the Ultimates. This is the story of that self-same disaster . . .

 **The Story So Far . . .**

In the wake of 9/11 the world felt that America had too long reigned supreme and decided the outcome of most of the world's conflicts. A new super-power was formed under the direct command and combined control of the UN and the World Security Council, Shield. Celebrated American General and diplomat Rick Stoner is the head of Shield, charged with bringing a new era of peace to the world.

 **Portions of Rick Stoner's report on possible candidates for 2nd in command**

 _Victoria Hand has long been a stand-out candidate amongst her peers, she is well organized and determined. She won't let anyone get in her way though I am worried this could be used against her. I also have a few suspicions of her true allegiance, are they to Shield or to herself? Regardless, as long as handled correctly, and her true nature understood, she would be a great asset as a second in command._

 _Colonel Nicholas Fury is honestly my favorite for the position due to our shared history, but I worry my own bias is blinding me to some of his more glaring flaws. Fury has always been an officer above reproach and will always get things done. He is a commanding presence and always has the respect of his men. He is, however, ill-tempered and stubborn and wont to offend. He is prickly to deal with but under the right command extremely effective._

 _Sharon Carter is by far the youngest but she is something the rest are not, an excellent diplomat and above reproach. She is patient but decisive, someone who isn't automatically accepted as a leader yet always proves herself. The only things standing in her way is her experience and the suspicion of getting the position due to her great aunt's reputation._

 **Washington D.C., USA**

Rick Stoner glared at the politicians surrounding him. If there was one thing he regretted about becoming the head of Shield it was his constant dealings with politicians. At least he wasn't alone this time. Behind him trailed Victoria Hand, Nick Fury, and Sharon Carter, the three highest ranking officers in Shield besides himself. Nick Fury scowled, just like Agent Stoner Fury hated politics, Hand was barely suppressing a large grin, and Carter was stalwart as ever.

Eager to get the proceedings over with Stoner made a beeline for the South Wing of the Capitol Building. He wasn't sure whether he should relish what he was about to do or dread it. Addressing a massive room full of politicians that despised him was nothing new to the head of Shield, but telling off the entire American government was definitely something new.

He could practically feel Fury's furtive glances behind his back. "No comments or questions until this is over with."

He could hear someone else draw in a deep breath. "That means you too, Hand, I have to focus on the task before me."

They were surrounded by their own security forces, Stoner thought it best with the speech he had in mind to deliver. He marched forward with decisive purpose, snapping into position behind the podium. Thousands of eyes stared down at him, few of them seemed pleased to see him. Perhaps rumors had already spread about what he was here to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the House of Representatives, I have come before you today as the representative of the United Nations' world peacekeeping organization, Shield. As most of you know I have come here in response to certain recent revelations about your government's illegal activities both within and outside your shores. There is also growing concerns amongst the global populace about the legality of your so called war in the Middle East."

The room erupted.

Agent Stoner continued to talk over the shouts of anger and defiance. "I know just as well as you how America suffered on 9/11, I lost my longtime love, my wife in the pentagon attack." The crowd quieted, slightly.

"However these invasions into your citizens' privacy and into innocent Afghan lives will not be tolerated any longer."

Chaos reigned supreme.

Books pens, shoes, anything at hand came flying through the air toward the world's top spy. Undeterred he pressed on.

"If these attacks inside or out continue unabated without some inkling of reform Shield itself will be forced to take action."

Supposedly professional politicians rushed forward with a riotous roar, bloated old fingers grasped for his throat, murderous shouts emitted from reddened faces. Stoner's security forces held back the massive wave of enraged suited politicians.

Rick Stoner wasn't even close to being finished and he intended to deliver every last word.

 **Later, Skies over Maryland**

The four Shield agents stared at each other in shock, unsure whether to burst into tears or uproarious laughter. Their instincts decided on laughter.

"Did you see their old eyes bulge?" Sharon grabbed her stomach as she broke into deep laughs.

"I doubt any of them have ever been spoken to that when in all their rich, spoiled lives," Hand guffawed in a rare moment of emotional honesty.

"We have to figure out a way to keep our promise," Stoner interrupted their buffoonery, bringing them back to Earth.

"What are you proposing?" Fury asked excitedly. He was probably hoping for some action, he was in his element there.

"It's time I chose a second in command," Stoner announced. They all fell silent. Rick chuckled.

"Well after today I wouldn't be surprised if you were assassinated," Victoria quipped. Sharon nudged her rather rudely.

"I have three special groups I am considering for participation in a highly secret long-term mission. Each of you will command one of the teams on their next mission, each of the appropriately challenging. Consider this a final test for each of you. The results will weigh heavily on my decision."

"At least I know _some_ of us have a good disposition for black ops missions," Victoria side-eyed Sharon. "But only one us could hand that and a diplomatic mission." Now she was looking at Fury through half-closed eyelids.

"Way to stay professional, Hand," Sharon smirked at her rival.

Fury stayed quiet, his eyes fixed on Stoner, who met his gaze for a moment before turning to talk to the helicopter pilot.

"I think Stoner appreciates someone who knows their talents." Hand turned a nose up at the young blonde agent.

"I don't think he appreciates someone who makes more enemies than friends." Sharon returned. Fury rolled his only good eye but stayed silent.

 **Central Quebec, Canada**

Franklin Hall scratched at his messy beard. By appearance he had no clue about personal grooming but nonetheless he was a brilliant man. His white lab coat was wrinkled and worn, his dark blue slacks, while not filthy, had been worn for four straight days. Short and pudgy he really stood little chance at any sort of romance, though it didn't stop him from dreaming.

He had been drafted into working for Shield when they took over Bochs Labs. He had worked there for thirteen years and he had no ideas what to do with himself if he had left when they'd offered him the option with a severance package. Besides he could never leave as long as _she_ was still there.

Judy Park.

She was gorgeous. The most brilliant, observant yet gentle and caring person Franklin had ever met. Too bad she was married to some guy Franklin had never met. Good thing too, he didn't know what he'd do if did meet the man. He didn't deserve the perfection that was Judy. If anyone deserved Judy it was Franklin, he appreciated her, listened intently every time she spoke, he would have done anything for her. If only she noticed him.

Franklin scanned his key badge into the keypad at the entrance to the main lab connected to the collider. He rolled his eyes as it forced him to enter his security pin. Someone like him who had been here as long as he had and contributed all he had to the lab shouldn't have to be held up like this. He had things to do, important things, and places to be.

He heard the light ding and opened the door. The lab was enormous, a long bulletproof window displayed the collider below. Everything was white, glass and steel, a dozen scientists in bright white lab coats milled about between computer displays and printed results as they shot out a very busy printer.

He could see Judy comparing results from yesterday's test on her tablet with today's results on the large main display. He made a beeline for her.

"Oh look, it's stereotype of the week," a nasty sneering voice penetrated Franklin's eardrums.

"Leave me alone, Glenn," Franklin narrowed his eyes and started off again.

"You going off to follow Judy around like a lost puppy, Franklin? Don't you notice she doesn't care about you? You're pathetic."

Franklin felt a jolt up his spine and spun around, his eyes on fire with rage. With a smirk Glenn strolled toward him. Glenn had nice wide shoulders as opposed to Franklin's pinched ones, Glenn was six foot four while Franklin a mere five foot eight. Glenn played sports, Franklin had never worked out one day in his miserable lonely existence. So when Glenn came looming over his, his chest puffed up, Franklin backed down. Glenn laughed as he retreated.

Franklin wished with all the little hate radiating in his heart at that moment that he could teach Glenn a lesson. It would never happen, most of his co-workers liked Glenn and despised Franklin anyway.

"Hi Judy," Franklin managed to get out as he approached his oblivious crush. "How are you?"

"Hi Frank," Judy flashed him a smile before returning to her calculations. Franklin normally hated being called by that name but when Judy said it it sounded so gentle and warm. Franklin sighed.

"I wish we could run one more test today," Judy mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"Why don't we?"

"They voted, we need more information before we change the conditions of the test," Judy was obviously disappointed.

"I'll try and convince them," Franklin determined. Judy rewarded him with a small hopeful smile. He spent the next thirty being laughed off by every other scientist in the room. He was more determined than ever.

 **Later . . .**

"Look I really appreciate you trying to convince everyone this morning, it was sweet," Judy talked to him for a second time that day. Franklin's skin felt electric and sweat immediately popped onto his forehead. "Are you going to join us at lunch today for once?"

"I really want to, but I've got to meet with HR about my benefits," Franklin lied. She gave him a cute wave goodbye. His heart fluttered.

"Well," Judy smiled weakly. "Good luck."

"Bye."

Franklin waited impatiently while the rest of the scientists slowly ambled out of the lab for lunch. Glenn was nearly the last to go, he seemed to be waiting for Franklin, probably so he could mess with his head again. Franklin just pretended to be focused on his printouts. Eventually the bully got bored and left.

As soon as he was sure he was alone Franklin jumped to work at the master computer. He shut off the usual alarms and alerts so that no one would be alerted to what he was up to. To do so he had to bypass the usual safety precautions and most everything programmed to ensure he wouldn't die.

"I'll prove myself to you, Judy. Glenn won't have any choice but to accept I am a better scientist than he is."

He began to charge the collider, it took almost exactly a minute.

 **58 Seconds**

Franklin spotted something bright on the collider and approached the observation window. A note was stuck to the collider with a magnet. That could completely ruin everything. Franklin dove into the collider chamber.

 **45 Seconds**

Franklin stumbled in his rush to get to the magnetic note. He finally reached it and pulled it off only to drop it. He rumbled for several seconds in panic and frustration before grasping it tightly and sprinting toward the exit door. He tripped over some equipment again.

 **29 Seconds**

He grabbed the door handle and pulled. It didn't budge. "No, no, no!" He whispered in a panic. He slammed his pale against the tiny window in the door. It was no use he had turned off all the alarms and everyone was gone.

"Somebody!"

 **20 Seconds**

Franklin slammed the full weight of his body against the door for the third time. He should have known better, it was reinforced. He growled in frustration and ran down the long collider room, looking for something, anything he could use to break the door down,

 **10 Seconds**

"God please!" Franklin wailed as tears streamed down his face. He had always been an outspoken atheist.

"I don't deserve to die," He pawed at the door with sweat soaked hands. His body was bruised from attempts to escape.

 **5 Seconds**

"No!" The scream was primal, barely human. Franklin knew he was going to die and he realized that he hated his entire life. He meant nothing to the entire world, no one would care when he died. He finally cared about something other than Judy. He wanted to be remembered.

 **2 Seconds**

Franklin was finally calm. He had accepted his fate. He was going to die, and he hadn't meant anything to anyone. At least he had known a woman as pure and wonderful as Judy. At least he would die in the place he considered more his home than that barebones apartment he lived in.

 **0 Seconds**

The collider went off as programmed.

Nothing would have happened to Franklin if it hadn't been for that damned magnet. There was a massive explosion, Franklin's body slamming into the wall. It caused a massive EMP that knocked off the power to the entire lab.

Franklin wasn't found until nearly a full forty-five minutes later, his skin was bright pink and he was non responsive when Glenn found him. It was Glenn who had placed the magnetic note.

Franklin Hall wasn't expected to survive.

 **New York City, NY**

Rick was always by the book, which is what bugged him about his latest report. The project heads were far too quick in wanting to sweep the whole thing under the rug. There was a dead scientist on his hands, he had to find out why. On the bright side, Stoner was glad to have found an assignment so quickly. The question was, which candidate to give it to?

He tossed aside the dossier marked "Howling Commandos". "Not as long as I'm head of Shield." He knew Fury favored them, having been a member years ago, but they strayed outside the law far too often for his liking.

Victoria Hand, she was by the book but knew how to wiggle her way through all its confines. He instantly knew he was right. Now, who to assign with her. All of the three teams he had chosen skirted the law to some degree, which was part of the test. See who could keep their team in line.

He'd already ruled out the Howling Commandos. He picked up another dossier. Test subjects enlisted for the renewed Super Soldier experiment. They had formed this team even before gaining access to the comatose Steve Rogers. One last test of their resilience ought to do them good.

 **Later . . .**

Victoria Hand glared down her new team. They _would_ understand who was boss here. She mentally recalled their files. Agents Thomas, Vaughn, Daniels and Baranger. They had been pegged for the Super-Agent program, something Hand was highly suspicious of. A bunch of hot shots that needed to show off as far as she was concerned. The problem was she was in charge of them now.

"Listen up you over-bloated excuses for agents! You're mine now, and I say you're undeserving of your status as level-five agents. If you want to move on to your final status as super-agents then you are going to have to get my approval. I promise that's not easy to get."

They looked at her with trepidation. They thought it had been a sure thing, they'd passed all the tests. They'd pretty much had cakewalk duty, training and studying all day long so they would be ready once their day came. Once they were finally made into Shield Super Agents.

Agent Don Thomas, a strawberry blonde with a well-practiced sneer, was a man much like herself, with strong self-preservation instincts and a quick wit. That's probably what had gotten him into the program. He seemed likely to help her even if it was just so he could stay in the Super-Agent program.

Agent Wendell Vaughn was an entirely different story, the boy was a fresh-faced recruit with all the idealism and moral high ground that came with it. He would help her just out of enthusiasm. Victoria Hand would resent him every step of the way. It was recruits like him that made her job miserable.

Agent Drew Daniels, the knucklehead from Texas. His drawl alone annoyed Hand to the point of near flinching at the sound of his voice. He was what most commanders wanted in the field, tough, talented and completely blindly loyal. If she had been the subject of his loyalty then he would have been much easier to tolerate. No, the man was truly loyal to Texas first, then America and then Shield. Idiot.

Agent Denise Baranger, if any of them made Hand truly nervous it was her. The woman was an incredibly gifted hand to hand combatant and was absolutely gorgeous to boot but those weren't the traits that caught Hand's eye. No, Baranger was incredibly shrewd, her mind ever calculating. Victoria could see it in the woman's ice cold brown eyes now, she was already calculating how to bring about her fellow agents' downfall if she must to keep her position.

"A scientist was nearly killed under suspicious circumstances at a secret Shield lab in Quebec," she watched them closely as she briefed them, analyzing every movement, every glance. "We are there to ascertain if there was actually any foul play involved or if it really was a dumb accident."

"If there was any foul play involved we're to find out who it is and bring them in. At this point everyone is a suspect. That means you don't share information with anyone outside this team. Any questions?"

"If the guy was _nearly_ killed why don't we just ask him?" Vaughn asked far too smugly for Hand.

"He is in a coma and isn't expected to recover."

"Are we really the best team for this type of assignment?" That was Baranger.

"No, but I'm the best leader for this assignment so you'll be fine, just stay quiet and follow my lead."

A pager beeped at Hand's curvaceous waist, she snatched it up. "Our ride is here, let's move out, people!"

 **Mobile, Alabama**

The humidity pressed down on Dane Whitman like an oppressive hand, keeping him from rising up. He was used to various climates and it was rare that one bothered him, but he had never had to wear Shield black ops fatigues in the South during the summer. Every inch of him was covered in sticky sweat.

The youngest and newest Howling Commando watched his compatriots for his queue to act. Dum Dum, the leader, Dane couldn't believe that really was the guy's name, glanced back at him to make sure Whitman wasn't screwing up. Dum Dum had a long history with Shield, being a key member since its inception. The guy looked like he'd been alive since America's inception with his long thick sideburns and handlebar mustache. But he was British, and not _that_ old.

"It's been dead quiet," Clint, codenamed Hawkeye, Barton whispered furtively. "Are we sure the Skeleton Crew is in there?"

"As sure as your aim," Dum Dum grunted without looking back at them. "Sounds like backup is on the way, time to move in!"

Dane followed the leader as he dashed from one shadow to the next towards the abandoned apartment building. Clint and Natasha were beating it toward the rear entrance. Thank goodness there weren't as many exits in these old buildings, much easier to trap your enemies. Especially enemies like the Skeleton Crew. They were an old holdout from World War Two, back in their heyday they had been the right hand of the Red Skull. Now, they were little better than a terrorist cell with a few outstanding members.

In his naivety Dane hoped that Crossbones, Cutthroat, Voice, Minister Blood or Mother Night would be there. They were the last elite agents of the Skeleton Crew, pale shadows of their super powered predecessors. None of them had superhuman powers, an amazing sniper, a former highly trained Navy Seal, a hypnotist and more, amazing talents but not superhuman.

Dane and the other Howling Commandos had some amazing talents of their own. Dane smiled as he stroked his sword's hilt, Barton was an amazing marksman, sniper, hand to hand combatant, acrobat and many other things. Natasha was a former super spy for Russia, Dane suspected she may actually be superhuman. Dum Dum was a former boxer and circus strong man, in fact it was Dum Dum who had scouted Barton out of the circus six years ago.

Dane realized he was distracted when he found himself on the opposite side of the front door from Dum Dum and he didn't have his gun ready. He whipped out his AK-47 from his side and nodded at his leader.

Blam! Dum Dum kicked the door down, gun at the ready. Dane covered him from behind. The entrance was split-level and as per the plan they rushed upstairs, their guns swiveling. It was too quiet.

Sweat began to tickle the back of his ear. It was too damned hot. He hadn't heard any evidence of the other Howling Commandos, they should be making their way through the first floor by now. Where were they?

Another crash. A black clothed figure with a skull-like mask leaped from behind a door. Dum Dum fired both his pistols several shots hit their mark. The figure staggered back but regained his feet.

"He's wearing a bulletproof vest!"

Dane let loose with his assault rifle. His plugged eardrums still rang with the firefight in such close quarters. Something thudded into his chest. It knocked the wind from him. His own vest had just saved his life. Dum Dum tossed something at the figure. The figure swung at it. It exploded on impact.

Pieces of whoever it had been scattered with the gore all over the hallway. Two more men rushed out to take his place.

"Get in close!" Dum Dum commanded.

Pop! Pop! Two headshots and the men dropped. Dane rushed forward, he could already hear their replacements on their way. Three more Skull-faced goons rushed out but Dane was already on top of them.

His blade practically sang as he whipped it from its sheath. Even as he made his first swing the blade connected. He could feel the blade grind against bone as it slashed a goon across the face. The throat was next.

One reacted quicker than the others and aimed his gun. A bullet penetrated his neck. The man grabbed at his throat just as the blood began to spray. Dane might have felt sick at the sight but he was already onto the last goon. The butt of his hilt slammed into the goon's masked chin. The man's head rocked back. Dane stabbed him. The man let out a loud gurgle before falling to the floor.

Dane spun, a pistol in one hand and his blood soaked sword in the other. His eyes spun, searching for another target. It was quiet. There was no one else.

"Let's search the other apartments."

"Agent Duggan, I still haven't heard anything of the other team."

"Then Widow is better at her job than we are."

"Please."

"You get on my nerves, boyo," Duggan narrowed his eyes. "Marc would have continued the fight."

"I'm not Agent Spector."

"Obviously."

"Agent Duggan, something's not right."

"Dammit, son," Dum Dum grabbed a cigar from his shirt pocket. "You are going to be the death of us all."

The two charged back toward the stairs, taking turns guarding their rear for an enemy that never manifested. Dum Dum was the first downstairs, the hall was empty. Every door was closed.

"Check outside."

Dane kicked open the door and stopped right outside the threshold. "Well, I'm sorry I worried."

Duggan ran to join Dane at the rear exit. Natasha and Clint sat waiting for them not ten feet from the door.

"The Elites!"

"Every last one of them," Natasha smiled. That smile creeped Dane out.

It was true, Crossbones, Cutthroat, Minister Blood, Mother Night and Voice all sat prone in a circle, asleep. Widow's paralyzing "stings" stood out from various parts of their bodies.

"She got four of them," Hawkeye declared through gritted teeth. Dane could see two tranquilizer arrows embedded in Crossbones' skin.

"Well done."

 **Quebec, Canada**

"He was a weird creepo," Judy's best friend Brianne declared with a sneer on her face. "I bet he was committing suicide cuz no one liked him."

"Thaaaank you," Agent Daniels waved Brianne away wearily. "We'll contact you if we need anything else."

"Daaang that's the twentieth interviewee in a row that blames it on suicide," he stated in his Texas drawl as he turns to his teammates.

Agent Hand looks at her clipboard with notes scribbled all over it, this was getting ridiculous. Everyone was still a suspect, two days of investigation and they hadn't eliminated a single person from their suspect list. Victoria was beginning to get exasperated.

"He's awake!" Agent Vaughn came bursting through the break room door, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Would you quiet down? Who's awake?"

"Hall, I mean, the victim. He just came out of his coma."

"Maybe now we can finally get some answers," inserted Baranger in her slight Eastern European accent.

Without another word Hand marched toward the medical facility. When they arrived the doctor and nurse were trying to coax a haggard looking Franklin Hall back into bed.

"You have just come out of a several day coma!" The nurse protested.

"You are in no condition to be up and moving around," the doctor pressed a hand to the scientist's chest. Franklin simply brushed it off.

"What are you talking about? I've never felt better in my life."

"Get in the bed, Hall," Victoria Hand's authoritative voice echoed through the recovery room. "I've got some questions for you."

Hall stood strong for a moment, staring Hand down. She marched toward him relentlessly, he decided to get back in his bed.

"Who did this to you?"

The scientist stared at her blankly for a moment then suddenly thought came to his eyes. Hand watched intently. The man was obviously thinking fast. The question was, was he trying to remember or trying to come up with a story?

"I don't remember." Well that wasn't a very good story.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I stayed behind to run a few numbers, everyone else went to lunch. I went to my station, punched in a few numbers and then I woke up here."

"That's it?"

"Oftentimes temporary amnesia does affect people waking from comas. Usually the memories do come back." the doctor offered.

"Hmmm," Hand folded her arms. "I suppose I can wait for a bit." She hated it but she knew what Stoner would say. By the book. She spun on her heel, her entourage of agent filed behind her.

 **Later . . .**

Franklin Hall showered several days off his body. After what seemed like a thousand tests the astonished doctor stammered out that he was free to go, but that he should get some rest. Franklin just wanted to get back to his room.

The first thing he noticed was how much facial hair he had grown while 'asleep', he decided to keep it, he was a new man after all. He scrubbed himself thoroughly, as if washing away who he had been. He truly felt renewed. He knew he shouldn't be alive, perhaps some part of him, some unwanted piece of his mind or soul, had been destroyed in the accident. He was glad.

When he left the room his hair was combed better than it had been in years, he had actually used deodorant and he wore the biggest smile since his college graduation. People did double takes whenever he walked by. Some out of pure shock of seeing him up and walking about and some to make sure it really was him. Everyone noticed his transformation.

Some didn't like it.

Franklin noticed for the first time at dinner. They weren't allowed to leave the compound for the six months they worked there. Everyone had to suffer each other's company through every single meal for every single day of every single month. It was enough to drive a scientist mad.

"Hey, Franky," Glenn's obnoxious voice assaulted his ears. Glenn knew he hated being called Franky, his dad used to call him that. "I hope you don't think your little accident is going to make people care about you."

"That's the difference between you and me, Glenn. You worry about what others think of you, I don't care." Franklin Hall was just as surprised as everyone else to hear himself respond so coolly to his nemesis. What was even crazier was that Franklin spoke the truth. He didn't care, for the first time in his life.

"Enjoy everyone now knowing what a tiny little . . . ego you have," Franklin finished with a smirk and walked away before Glenn could stammer out a response. There were several gasps in the mess hall. Franklin could swear he heard someone clapping just before he exited the hall. His grin widened.

It wasn't twenty minutes later that Glenn had stalked him down. Franklin had expected it. That's why he had wandered over to the closed lab and waited for Glenn there. He remembered every detail of the events leading up to his rebirth. He wanted the Shield investigators to keep his co-workers on their toes, distracted. He hoped it rattled them, they deserved it.

"You think you're hot stuff, don't you, Franky?" Glenn's voice was pure venom, his face a mask of rage.

"Didn't I make myself clear earlier?" Franklin kept his body relaxed, confident. "I don't care what you, or anyone else, thinks."

"You know, for the ugly dumb little worthless excuse for a scientist that you are, you sure think highly of yourself."

"If you are referring to me knowing I'm better than you, it's not hard. You're a worker ant trying desperately to be a Queen. It's pretty pathetic really, but that's what makes it so easy to pity you."

"Ragh!" Glenn lunged at Franklin.

At seemingly complete random chance one of the metal light fixtures fell. Thirty-five pounds of metal came down with the same speed as if it had fallen from a mile up. It cracked against Glenn's skull with a resounding _thud_. The man dropped like a bag of rocks, blood spurting from his head.

For a second Franklin jumped back in surprise, but quickly leaned in and looked at the quickly paling Glenn. He turned and left to report the accident. The new camera Hand had placed would back his story.

 **Later**

Victoria watched the recording of Glenn's death for about the twentieth time. Something screamed inside her that something was wrong, there was something she wasn't seeing. She pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. She sighed in annoyance and turned to her mute team.

"Is anyone seeing whatever it is I am missing?" Hand asked in exasperation.

"Hall was too relaxed," Baranger noted.

"I noticed that too," Victoria admitted. The question is, what does that mean? Surely there was no way he could have known that fixture was going to fall? This isn't adding up."

"Well, ma'am," Agent Daniels added. "There's another problem with this whole scenario."

"And what is that?"

"There is no way that light fixture could have fallen with enough force to kill the victim. It should have knocked him out for a few seconds at worst."

"Thank you."

Daniels had never heard such a sarcastic statement of gratitude. He _had_ complicated her investigation after all.

"Anything else?"

 **Elsewhere**

Judy was a little weirded out. She had been ever since she saw Franklin awake and somehow renewed. She had always been creeped out by him before but he was different since waking from his coma. Colder. She had gone from creeped out to freaked out. Still, at least she had managed to avoid him thus far.

"Judy!"

Shit.

"Hello, Franklin. I'm glad to see you're better. I'm surprised that you're up and about so soon."

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Of course, everyone has."

"But no one else matters like you do."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're not like everybody else. They're all small-minded and jealous. You, you're beautiful and kind."

"Franklin," she began.

"No one else ever understood me like you did. No one else ever showed me kindness but you."

"Franklin," she tried again.

"You know what I mean, don't you? What we have is special, you feel the connection too, don't you?"

At this point Judy was silently terrified. "Franklin, I . . . I don't know what to say. I just . . . I can't right now." Judy turned and ran. With enough luck he would interpret her actions as shyness rather than sheer terror. She didn't stop running until she got to her quarters, even then she was still trembling.

 **New York City, NY**

Nick Fury suppressed a smile as he marched in front of his new team, the Howling Commandos. They had just proven themselves for the hundredth time over. He didn't know whether to thank Stoner for his choice or be very suspicious. He cautiously elected to be both.

"We've been put together for an assignment we haven't been given. The only thing I do know is we should be given one within three days. If any of you don't know I was once a Howling Commando, and as much as he may want to forget it so was Agent Stoner. That will work more against us than for us."

"Colonel, what exactly is Stoner's problem with the Howling Commandos?" The youngest, a Dane Whitman, asked.

"We tend to work on the razor's edge of the law, Rick doesn't." Fury pulled a cigar from a shoulder pouch and clamped it between his teeth.

"Good job on bringing in the Skeleton Crew, Commandos," Fury pulled out a steel and gold lighter. "Your next assignment won't be nearly as easy. I can promise you that. Let's get to work."

 **Quebec, Canada**

Franklin strode into breakfast more confident than ever. No matter what they thought the others could never amount to what he had become. The very thought placed an automatic smile on his face. Judy was sitting in a gaggle of her friends, they all glanced at him furtively. He stared back at them, his challenging mood painted clearly on his face.

"Killer!" Someone shouted from behind him. Wild-eyed, Franklin spun on his heel and glared at the scientists gathered like frightened children behind him. His bored into each of those present.

"What's going on here?"

The damned Shield agent. She and her little cronies had been convenient, but no longer. Franklin turned again to face Hand and her little quartet. She looked so arrogant as she rapidly advanced on him, her nose in the air and her bespectacled eyes glaring down at him.

Franklin slowly raised his hand in front of himself then dropped it. Victoria Hand collapsed with the motion of his hand. The other agents went for their weapons but discovered they didn't have the strength to lift them. Soon they were crumbling to their knees.

"Relax," Franklin sneered at them. You only weigh six times your own weight, it's your own weapons truly dragging you down. You could be poor Agent Hand here and weigh over eight times your own weight."

"How are you doing this?" Agent Daniels finally spat out.

"Isn't it painfully obvious?" Franklin laughed at them. "Somehow in that accident I gained power over the forces of gravity itself!"

The scientist's madness began to show physical manifestations as his eyes widened crazily and spittle flew. The crowd of breakfasting scientists tried to move almost as one toward the exit.

"Don't even dream that I'm done with all of you," Franklin pointed a finger at the crowd and they all fell to the floor. Several of them began to cry even more began to curse Franklin's name.

"Now that you're all settled I'll admit. It _was_ me who caused Glenn's untimely but well deserved demise."

"That's not for you to decide!" Paul, one of the entrapped scientist shouted out. "Who do you think you are? God?"

"Yes!"

Hand's eyes widened. How had Hall gone so far off the deep end so fast? It had to be linked to the accident. Too bad she was sure she was going to die before she could figure out how to put that bit of information to use.

 **Somewhere near the American-Canadian border**

"Stoner was in the middle of a video conference with Hand when something happened, we don't know what. We've been unable to re-establish contact ever since. Our job is to find out what's going on in there and extract Hand and her team if necessary. Any questions?" Fury stared at the Howling Commandos.

"What about the scientists?" Dane asked.

"I didn't receive any special orders concerning the scientists."

"What were they investigating before all this happened?" Natasha asked a more pertinent question.

"A possible attempted murder at a secret Shield research facility. Which is why the local authorities aren't involved. Anything else?"

"Do we have footage from that video conference?" Dum Dum was as practical as ever. "It might help us ascertain who or what we're up against."

"No. Now get strapped up, we're parachuting in."

 **Later, outside the research facility**

The five shield agents paused. The facility was tucked away in the forested mountains of Quebec so it should have been concealed. It wasn't. Everything within three hundred feet of the facility had been flattened. Not cleared, flattened. Cars parked in the closest parking spots stood a mere five inches high. All of the handicapped parking signs had flattened into the earth they had been posted in.

"This is creepy," Dane noted as he grasped his broadsword's hilt. "Ain't nothing unusual about any of this."

"Don't make me correct your bad American grammar, Whitman," Dum Dum growled, obviously unnerved as well.

"You know, my father was British," Dane informed him.

"That means nothing to me."

"Quiet," Fury hissed at the two. "We have no idea what to expect here so you two need to stay sharp!" Perhaps Fury said it with a little more intensity than he had meant to but the future of his career was on the line.

Fury pulled out a pistol and quietly rushed toward the main entrance, the Howling Commandos were right on his heels. Dane was unsure which weapon to hold, his sword or his assault rifle so he had a hand on both. Clint had an arrow notched in his compound bow. Natasha had two small pistols, one in each hand. Dum Dum had his baby, 'Gretchen' as he called her, a tommy gun cradled in his hands, a lit cigar in his mouth, a habit he shared with Fury.

It was eerily quiet as they made their way cautiously into the front entrance. No one was around. There was no sign of anyone. No clothes, no random cups of abandoned coffee, a shiver ran down Dane's spine. What the hell had happened here? Dane wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

They spread out and the minutes of silent searching felt like hours. Dane was relieved when Dum Dum raised them on their radio.

"I found the security room, boss," Dum Dum and Fury had worked together for years as Howling Commandos. Dane could hear their familiarity. Dum Dum had never called anyone 'boss' before.

"Does that include everyone?" asked Natasha.

"Aye."

Dane followed Agent Duggan's instructions and arrived the same time as Clint. The pair ducked into the hidden security room. Mystery solved. It didn't make Dane feel any better at all.

Displayed before them on the main monitor was every Shield employee gathered in a rough circle around one man. He was dressed in a white lab coat over a white button up shirt and dark navy slacks. They were all obviously terrified of the man, and it obviously wasn't his physicality. Even creepier was the man had no visible weapon to threaten them all with.

"Maybe he has a bomb," Duggan conjectured.

"He's got to have something on them," Fury agreed. "Let's get some schematics in here, we need to take him without him seeing."

"Shield always keeps a set of schematics locally just for occasions such as this," Natasha quickly explained as she and Clint began to rifle through the drawers. "They're usually in or near the security room."

 **The Mess Hall**

Franklin Hall knew he couldn't linger forever here with all these Shield employees, eventually someone would notice they hadn't heard from them. Good thing this was a top secret facility, which should buy him some time. Franklin had no idea how wrong he was. Even now Fury and his Howling Commandos were making their way towards him with a plan in mind.

"There is some unknown variable here we are not seeing," Fury muttered to himself as he and his team slunk through the bright white corridors of the facility. "Got to figure out what it is."

Behind him Dane nervously wiped sweat from his hands. Something wasn't right here, not right at all. His skin crawled and his mouth was dry, as a soldier he was used to fear, but somehow this situation brought out something primal. Dane loosened his sword from its scabbard. His heart was thudding in his chest.

Dane glanced back at Widow, her face was as stoic as usual, and Clint's face was intense but not scared. Dum Dum was smiling. Was Dane seriously the only one that was scared here?

"Relax, kid," Dum Dum called up to him. "We all felt that way on our first crazy mission." Could Dum Dum read his mind?

Fury grunted.

"As we discussed," Fury commanded. "Black Knight and Hawkeye follow me around back through the cafeteria. Dum Dum takes Widow up front as a distraction. Let's go, people!"

They split up. Dane wasn't feeling any better.

"Colonel."

"Actually I was promoted to General a year ago."

"General, sir," Dane tried again.

"It's too late for questions or suggestions, rookie," Fury barked. "Best you stay quiet for now."

"Sir, yes sir," Dane's tone wasn't as respectful as it should have been. "Rookies never know anything." That last bit was for himself.

"Can it, Whitman," Fury growled.

Dane winced. How had the old man heard him? Dane shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was in the biggest of the big leagues now, time to start acting like it. His grip on his sword tightened. It was a comfort tick, he should have been more focused on his gun.

They opened a side door and finally found the kitchen. Stainless steel carts and cookware clouded their view in every direction. As far as Dane could see no one else was there. They slunk behind counters and piles of rice sacks, despite the fact no one was there to see them. Caution went a long way in black ops.

Fury motioned for them to split up, each taking a door at the front of the kitchen. Dane went to the left, Fury went straight down the middle ahead of everyone else, and Clint snuck to the right. Dane's younger, sharper ears began to pick up a muffled voice, though he couldn't make out what it was saying.

Fury stopped them with an upraised hand and slowly uncrouched to look out the rounded window into the cafeteria. Dane held his breath. He motioned for them to join him. The each took a side and armed themselves. Dane had his Uzi ready, Clint his bow and arrow, Fury squeezed his AK-47.

"Freeze, Franklin Hall!" Dum Dum's commanding voice came to Dane's ears clearly. "In the name of the World Security Council you are under arrest!"

"Pathetic." That had to be Hall.

Two shots rang out but then so did Franklin's laughter. The unmistakable hum of Widow's sting came next but was quickly cut short. Fury nodded. They silently charged in.

The three opened fire. Bullets and arrows flew toward Hall only to drop an inch from his body like they weighed a literal ton. The bullets dented the floor when they landed. Dane gasped. Hall spun on his heel to face them. His bloodshot black eyes were wide and gleaming, insanity already had a firm grasp on the scientist.

"Clever little Shield agents," Franklin pronounced through gritted teeth. "Too bad it won't be enough to save you."

Suddenly Dane felt as if he weighed a ton himself, this neck could no longer sustain the weight of his head and he collapsed to the floor, eyes wide with terror. He could hear his companions suffering the same fate. Fury cursed.

"One of you will have to pay the price for intruding on Judy and I's reunion," Franklin's mouth twitched at the sides.

What did he mean? Dane tried to reach for his broadsword but discovered lifting his own arm was impossible. His bones ached from sustaining their own weight and his tongue lolled dangerously close to his windpipe. He couldn't move a damn thing. Only close his eyes, and that he dared not do.

"You!" There was a certain venom in Franklin's voice, this was almost personal. "A pretty boy if I ever saw one." Clint suddenly floated, weightless, into Dane's field of vision.

"You sound jealous," Dane could hear Clint's smirk. _Shut up!_ Dane willed himself to shout, but the sheer weight of his vocal cords wouldn't allow them to respond. _You're going to get yourself killed!_

"Jealous?" Franklin spat. His eyes impossibly grew wilder. "I'm the one with all the power here. Why would I be jealous of _you_?"

"You may have all the power, but I still have the looks, and no matter how much you might try to convince yourself that counts even more than power."

"Not any longer."

That's when Clint started screaming. Dane wished he could close his eyes as he watched Clint's eyeballs explode from sheer gravitational pressure. Blood and ooze streamed from his vacant sockets. His screams didn't stop. Several woman's screams echoed his own including the woman Franklin grabbed as he marched out of the cafeteria. Dane realized that he too was screaming, in unadulterated shock.

Still he couldn't move.

 **Several Minutes Later . . .**

Dum Dum was the first to struggle weakly to his feet. "Where's the medic?" No one else had the strength to respond. Widow, Fury and Dane quickly followed suit. Natasha ran to Clint's side and administered a painkiller and sedative combination. Dane would have to ask her about those later.

Finally a woman, buried underneath a pile of recovering co-workers climbed her way out with a raised hand. "I am a Shield medic, just brought in due to the accident. I can help!"

She was shocking to behold. Her skin was completely transparent revealing bones and muscle tissue clearly to the eye, she had no hair, the effect was ghastly. She clambered over several prone comrades to join the Howling Commandos. She immediately knelt to Clint's side, Widow moving aside. Dane reached out to stop her, this whole situation was uncanny. Fury stopped him with a gesture.

"The shock to his body is too much," she told them after a quick examination. "I can keep him stable only for a little while longer, I need to get him to a healing bay right away."

Dane grabbed Clint by the ankles, Dum Dum soon had his shoulders in his firm grasp.

"This way."

"He'll be alright, this isn't that different from Pinkerton." Fury barked out as he began to survey the premises.

"This is nothing like the Korean War," Dum Dum countered between grunts as he hauled a moaning Clint away with Dane's help.

"You guys fought in the Korean War?" Dane couldn't believe his ears. "That's impossible that was like sixty years ago!"

"I ain't explaining my age to you boy," Dum Dum narrowed his bushy red eyebrows. "Me and Fury we discovered something. We got the same secret, neither of us are ever gonna talk. You catch what I'm slinging?"

"Could you both shut up, buncha teenage girls," Clint managed through gritted teeth. "Jesus Christ!"

"Where is Agent Hand and her team?" Fury interrupted. Everyone looked around for an answer that wasn't forthcoming.

 **Elsewhere . . .**

Victoria was glad Fury hadn't noticed when Hall had tossed her team and her out of sight. She would have been even more embarrassed if he had watched Hall drag them away, bumping her head every few feet. Franklin took them to the lounge tower as it was known. It was a break room with several comfortable couches and a long wide window looking out over the gorgeous Canadian mountains.

He left them for a moment but they still couldn't move though a couple of them did manage to speak.

"Ideas?" Hand tried, just to see who else could speak.

"Are you kidding?" that was Barranger.

"Run! That's my idea!" Thomas.

Great. So, she was getting no help from anyone, as usual. She wracked her brain for a weakness against gravity. It really did seem impossible. It wasn't long before he came back, Judy in tow.

The building trembled and Judy fell to fell to floor with them. **_CRACK!_** Then they separated and the lounge rose into the air, slowly, at first, then with more confidence it zoomed across the skyline.

"We'll get you out of this," Hand promised the poor weeping scientist.

"Please!" the woman pleaded, obviously terrified. Seconds later she floated upward, not of her own volition, and joined Franklin on a couch.

"Where are we going?"

"Why to where this all started, my darling," Franklin grinned far too widely at her. "To New York!"

 **Somewhere near the American-Canadian border**

"Sir!" Fury barked at the image of Rick Stoner being broadcast on the video comm screen before him. "We are severely outclassed against whatever it is Franklin Hall has become!"

"I understand that. Who would you recommend I send? Captain America? Frankly, Fury, you're our only option right now."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Outsmart him." With that the call ended, Stoner's image gone from the screen.

"But he's literally a genius!" Fury moaned at the dead display.

"If you don't mind, sir," Dum Dum opened the door and allowed himself entry. "He may be a scientific genius and a mathematical genius but he ain't no tactical genius or it would have been you that had been blinded."

"Look at who he took. A cute woman, not the project head, not a Shield agent, I bet he likes her. I think all of his decisions up to this point have been emotional ones. If we can figure out what he wants he'll be as easy to outsmart as your typical teenager." Fury finished Dum Dum's thought for him.

"Right."

"Dum Dum you're a genius."

"You do realize how that sentence sounds, don't you?" Came a voice neither of them expected to hear, that of Clint Barton.

"Barton!" Fury barked again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to resume my duties."

"You are literally a blind archer," Fury broke it down simply. "The very definition of useless. Right now anyway."

"I have other senses."

"Not good enough," Fury argued, looking at his comrade in arms, a bloodied bandage wrapped around his eyes. Physique finally came trotting into the room to join him, she tried to reach out to his shoulder but somehow he dodged her silent hand. She reached out again with the same results.

"Alright, fine!" Fury roared. He understood, heaven help the man who ever tried to put him out of commission. "I won't be held responsible if you get yourself killed, you hear me Barton?"

"Loud and clear, sir," Clint smiled underneath his bandages.

"You can't be serious," Dum Dum glared at Fury.

"We're going to need _any_ help we can get on this one."

"He's blind!"

"That hasn't escaped my notice. Now if you'll _excuse_ me I have a lunatic to stop before he kills again."

 **New York City, USA**

Ever since the events now known as 9/11 the citizens of America's largest metropolis had grown nervous of any large object in the sky over the city. Imagine their terror as a large cement tower came floating inches from the tops of their skyscrapers. Pandemonium reigned in the streets below.

People trampled over each other in their panic to find a direction in which to flee. The cell networks were over flooded in no time. Cops firemen and paramedics we all dispatched with none of them having any clue as to what to do. Franklin Hall had been even more effective a terrorists than he had thought. All with taking no action other than to enter New York City airspace. Jets were dispatched.

"Listen to me, people of New York! Listen to Graviton!" Franklin Hall bellowed as he floated menacingly outside his small fortress. In his grandiose madness he forgot that no one could hear him. Gravity could not help him project his voice.

While the madman Franklin Hall, now referring to himself as Graviton, was distracted with his mad proclamation to New York City his captives slunk from the break room and hid in whatever cubbyhole they could find. There was no escaping the tower as it floated almost a mile above the ground.

"You will recognize me as master of gravity and thus as the master of this very planet!" Graviton ranted on.

Thanks to Shield's jets being much faster than concrete towers Fury and the Howling Commandos were only moments away. They spotted the tower long before it was in visual range and went into silent mode, slowing them down but it was worth it as Graviton didn't notice as they approached the tower from behind. The sound of his own voice roaring in his ears.

They each boarded the tower one at a time, the autopilot keeping it close to the floating tower. They snuck through an already broken window. They were dismayed to find the lounge empty of captives. They fanned out and searched, Fury found Judy crouching on a toilet in the bathroom stall.

Dum Dum was right behind him. "You all work on getting everyone off here, I've just got an idea." Then he tore at Judy's dress.

 **Moments Later . . .**

 **"** You will no longer be able to deny my genius as I reform the world in whatever image I desire!" Graviton was completely entranced by the sound of his own voice. All the years of feeling unheard and unable to speak came spewing out in one insane meandering diatribe.

"Franklin Hall!"

Graviton was shocked into silence at the sound of his old weak name. He turned back around to the tower expecting to see one of Hand's lackeys But was surprised to see Dum Dum's large mustache.

"What are you doing here, interloper?" Graviton drifted closer to the tower top. Dum Dum fell to his knees under Graviton's mental command. "You had better answer me before I blind you like I did your friend, the pretty boy."

"I'm only here with a message," Dum Dum informed.

"What could you possibly have to say that would interest me?"

"It's about Judy Parks."

"What?!" Graviton zoomed in, face to face with Agent Duggan. "What have you done with my Judy?"

"It's not what I've done," Dum Dum pulled out a strip of cloth from Judy's dress. "It's what you've done! She fell! She fell to her death trying to escape your floating fortress of death!"

"No!" Graviton flew toward the lounge, dragging Dum Dum unceremoniously behind him. The madman landed inside and cast his baleful bloodshot gaze about trying to find any sign of his love.

"Judy!" His scream was inhuman, the emotional distress stirring up an even deeper madness hidden under Graviton's pining for the woman.

"Ju-!" He began again, but his breath caught in his throat. A torn garment hung flapping in the wind on a shard of glass clinging to the remnants of a window frame, blood soaked its edges.

"How could you let this happen?" Graviton reached his hand toward the mustachioed secret agent.

"Now!" Duggan screamed in the second he had before he was crushed into a small bloody pulp. His scream echoing in the empty sky. Blood gushed up as Dum Dum's body imploded on Graviton's mental command. There was a second of silence that seemed to stretch on for eternity. A single arrow arched from the window and thudded with finality into Hall's diseased brain.

"Told you I had other senses," mumbled Clint from the open back hatch of the Shield jet. The tower began to fall. Clint grabbed a handrail.

"Brace yourselves!" Widow shouted. They had anticipated the tower's fall. The jet took off at lightning speed. It lessened the impact of the falling tower as they pulled it's overweight behind it. They were shooting straight for the Catskills. A set of mountain ranges in New York.

It was a rough landing. One that saved New York City. There were lots of injuries, none fatal. All agents accounted for, Hand's included, except Duggan. Fury vacillated between complete control and sobbing. He had known Dum Dum over half a century, he had expected at least a half a century more.

 **Later . . .**

Rick Stoner stood before Nick Fury, his gaze steady. "It is in great thanks to you and your team that we all stand before you. It is _my_ great honor to bestow upon you the Shield Medal of Excellence for your service to the safety of this world."

"The honor is mine, sir," Fury nodded his head in a bow. The Howling Commandos joined him behind them both, including Clint with his new cybernetic eyes. They were astounding and unnerving all at once.

Covering the mic, Stoner leaned in and whispered into Fury's ear as the assembled Shield agents before them clapped. "Your assignment as my second in command is a mere formality. I've already been offered a seat on the World Security Council."

"Which means . . ?"

"Congratulations, you'll soon to be the head of Shield," Stoner winked.

"Thank you, sir," Fury nodded again and turned back to the Howling Commandos behind him. "Couldn't have done it without them."

"They should be your inspiration for something new, something this world hasn't seen but sorely needs."

"Aye, sir."

"Hand has proven unworthy of her reputation and I have stationed her as befit her capabilities."

"Yes, sir," Fury glanced at the construction about him.

"The WSC has approved the Triskelion Initiative, Judy Park will be joining you there," Stoner informed. "Take advantage of it for as long as you can."

"I will."

"Good man."

There was little else to say, Nick Fury taking over Shield was a whole new beginning, dreaded by some, hoped for by others. Thus began the Ultimates initiative!

 **THE END**

 **Reviews for** **Ultimates Vol 1: Super Soldier**

fortuney224 chapter 3 . Jun 10, 2014

Great work can u make one about captain America's son james

 _Thank you! However James is not Cap's son in this universe and I doubt he will ever have one. If you are enquiring as to whether or not I would write a fiction set in that universe I would say that it's highly unlikely as the movie did little to inspire my imagination._

me chapter 3 . Jun 7, 2012

U didn't do a very good job of capturing Bruce's personality. You made him sound like an over obcessed child instead of the sexy scientist he is. I like how you did Captain America tho. Keep writing!

PS, give your stories more drama. Everyone loves it when the leading charectar gets hurt or has inner problems (ex: previous love life, or turning into a huge rage monster and killing people.)

 _Hello. Bruce in every incarnation except the MCU IS an obsessed child and is most definitely NOT a sexy scientist. In fact sexy is literally one the absolute LAST words I would use when describing Bruce Banner. Glad you like my Cap though._

 _PS. Well, there is a rage monster in here, but Bruce has no ex as he is a VERY incompetent dater._

tomstedham chapter 1 . Dec 26, 2008

I really enjoyed this. Please write more!

 _Thank you! Wish Granted!_

Vigatus chapter 3 . Feb 4, 2008

Cool story so far I hope you continue it. I also hope that you will include the other heros like the Fantastic Four, the X-man and Spider-man at later dates.

 _Thank you, I plan on continuing it. There were plans to introduce the FF in Ultimates 2 but as of right now they have been scrapped since it seemed out of place in the story I am trying to write. New well-loved heroes will be introduced though._

The Writer Guy chapter 2 . Mar 28, 2007

Really good dude. I haven't read much Ultimates,but I am a fan of the old-school Avengers,and that being said,gotta tell ya...awesome! I'll be sure to watch this story for new chapters. Also,the story is very cinematic and would make a good movie. Oh,and "scholarly"? I didn't know that was a word,but it is a good word if it is one.

 _I am a big fan of both old-school Avengers and the Ultimates, so glad you are enjoying. Since the 616 Ultimates series was written very cinematically I tried to carry on the tradition._

VeltaIO chapter 2 . Jan 28, 2007

Don't know why you don't have any reviews for this. I think this was a strong beginning and I'm definitely hopping to seem ore. Please continue. I want to see what happens next and how Cap adapts to his new world.

 _Thank you so much for the review and I really am glad you are enjoying._

 **Reviews for** **Ultimates Vol 2: Savage Land**

PadawanCassy chapter 3 . Apr 6, 2008

Hello,

I have read both Puper Soldier and Savage Land and I simply can't wait for more to come! Please keep up the wonderful work and post another chapter soon.

Cassy

 _I am glad you liked both my first story arcs, this story was written over many many years so always good to go back and hear good things about my early efforts._

gunman chapter 3 . Mar 8, 2008

Great chapter.

First of all you play up Nick Fury as an easily annoyed commander of a prototype military unit under scrutiny before it can be approved.

You have Janet already fixated on Captain America, and to be honest I thought they were a better couple than Hank and Janet.

It was a little odd to see Captain America smile, especially since he's in a place that probably shouldn't exist, with a group of people who have little business being there (the business men and camera crew)

It also seems as if publicity is essential to Fury's goal of creating his super soldiers.

While defense is all well and good, having the public on your side for a new weapons/units program is always a good thing.

Fury also seems rather annoyed at Stark, despite the military tech he's created.

And Tony does have a point, having Captain America here and now is almost providence.

It also seems a little stupid to just run into a strange dense jungle as if there was nothing to be concerned about. No one knew that this jungle existed, and you just rush in as if it was some kind of established resort of something.

Anyway, this seems to be going real well. Hope to see more in future.

Write on!

 _What a great review! Thank you. Fury was definitely one of my favorite characters to write. As you can see the Hank/Jan/Cap dynamic didn't play out the same as it did in Marvel's Ultimates. Publicity is, by the way, very essential to Fury's plan, so glad you noticed. Tony and Fury definitely rub each other the wrong way, as two highly powerful egotistical men naturally would. Hope you enjoyed where this went._

gunman chapter 2 . Mar 8, 2008

Way to go with this.

It did seem a little short, but you seem to have captured the Ultimates personalities.

Nice Fury, Hawkeye, Tony Stark (in an unusual hint of worry) and and the others.

Also, is Triskelion the home base of SHIELD?

Also, are you going to have the board of directors eaten by dinosaurs?

That seems to be a constant with people who don't realize the significance in finding a lush tropical jungle in the middle of a place like the Antarctic.

And if that happens, is there going to be any real way for 'Iron Man' to show up and save the day?

And you did a good job explaining just how the trio of black ops agents are unique enough to get on this new super team.

It also seems as if Fury has a thing against scientists and mutants, and not simply because they don't follow orders like soldiers do.

Then again, this was stated in the Ultimate Avengers animated movies.

Nice work on this.

Of the entire team, Captain America is probably my favorite, if only because he seems like a true hero while seeming the most human.

Write on!

 _Thank you for another thoughtful review. To start off, yes Triskelion is the home base of Shield. Sadly the board of directors were saved from a grisly fate by our heroes. You are right about Fury, he does have a thing against scientists and mutants, and it isn't as simple as them not following orders. This may get explored later on. I'm really glad you like Cap, I tried to portray him as the one true honest to god hero._

gunman chapter 1 . Mar 8, 2008

I normally don't review in this section, but I've been a comics fan for years so I started perusing this section and found this.

Not a bad start.

You look like you're starting off with this in somewhat the same way that Ultimate Avengers 1 & 2 got started.

And I mean the movies, not the comics.

Nice way to go too. You have Iron Man and his 'board of directors' discovering the Savage Land.

You have Fury assembling Captain America, Wasp, Giant Man, then Black Widow, Black Knight, and Hawkeye. Wonder when Thor and Iron Man will arrive.

Good work so far, not noticing any real spelling errors or anything like that.

Write on!

 _Thank you again for the review. You can see that Iron Man arrived in the next issue, Thor on the other hand has yet to appear, though I promise you I do have plans for him._

 **Reviews for** **Ultimates Vol 3: Emergence**

tomstedham chapter 1 . Jul 12, 2009

I really enjoyed this. Please write more!

 _Thank you. Done!_

 **Reviews for** **Ultimates Vol 5: Character Growth**

grelber37 chapter 1 . Mar 20

I like The Ultimates so far, and I intend to visit the earlier volumes/chapters. You engage well the fanfiction fortes of angst and romance. These heroes have some drama in their tales. One bets that action occurs soon in the story too.  
Otherwise, you play with the source material in interesting ways. I like the role reversal in the Hank and Jan relationship. Famously, Dr. Pym abuses his wife, and that storyline has been very significant. But, it has also existed (for the exploring) for over thirty years. Something fresh is in order. I like also that Bruce becomes "David" such as the peripatetic Banner character always did on the old Incredible Hulk TV show. I like also that Doc Samson provides some direct commentary on the characters and story. That device is welcome.  
Good job showing Giant-Man and Hulk growing as characters (thus, the title "Character Growth").

 _Thank you for the great review! I hope you enjoy the earlier volumes when you get to them. What's funny is that angst generally isn't my thing but how can you not have some with Hulk in the mix? Action definitely gets stepped up a notch in the next chapter. I am glad you enjoy the reversal of the Hank/Jan relationship, I felt like something fresh was indeed needed. The storytelling device I used at the beginning of each issue was something new I was trying out for these comics' fanfics as I wanted a place to give info but didn't want it to feel "infodumpy"._

 _Hope you all enjoyed my first Ultimates Saga._


End file.
